After the darkness
by Stormy
Summary: A life-altering event changes Scully's life


Here's my latest fanfic, I've started it on the 26th of April and it is as of yet, unfinished. There is some author's notes at the end, because I hate ruining the surprise. Read and write back! 

After the darkness... 

Standing in front of Assistant Director Skinnner is never a pleasant experience, no matter the occasion. True, the plush wood chairs set out in front of the Assistant Director's own desk were comfortable and since the cigarette smoke which formerly infested the room had mysteriously vanished, it seemed at times almost friendly. But no matter what the circumstance, Mulder always felt like he was reporting to his high school principal, a scary old man with no sense of humor. However this time was different and all three present knew it. Scully broke the silence and attempted to state what they had come to say, officially, although the fact was well known by known and had been circulating the bureau already. Willing her bright blue eyes to focus, she handed the two sheets of typed up statements, which she had been clutching onto so tightly that wrinkles were creasing the previously crisp sheets, to her boss. Brushing back the strands of red-gold hair from her milky white skin, she tried to form the words. She carefully ran a tongue over her lips, attempting to gather the energy to say what needed to be said. Then, her voice reappeared and she spoke, tentatively at first and then more determined, "We are here to hand in our resignations." 

* * * 

It wasn't hard at all to recall the day when it all began. Not "all began" as in, when Scully was assigned to Mulder, but rather, when things started going downhill for the pair. It was a pleasant spring morning, late April, with the colorful flowers blooming and everything around them a cheerful green. Scully had arrived at work to find Mulder waiting for her in their basement office, the rich aroma of coffee bringing a pleasant sigh to her lips. Mulder was seated in the gray armchair, leaning back as if willing himself to topple over, his legs, covered by black pants, balancing himself on the table in front, which was stacked with forms waiting to be filled out. The matching black jacked rested on the back of the chair and his black and white polka dot tie, hypnotic to say the least, was thrown back casually over his left shoulder. He raised an arm to ruffle his short golden-brown hair and his hazel eyes brightened at the sight of his partner. Mulder leapt up from the chair, which rocked back at forth after he departed, and a rare grin appeared, causing Scully to grin back. Mulder waited until Scully, with her own black matching suit and jacket, hiding a simple white shirt underneath, settled into the chair Mulder had abandoned. As soon as she was ready, her head leaning on her hand, her blue eyes focused on her partner, Mulder blurted out the secret he had been so patiently guarding: "Scully, I have it. Proof. Of extraterrestial life!" 

At that Scully snorted softly, then brought one delicate hand up to cover a snicker, "Where is it Mulder?" 

"Well I don't *have* it, have it; I know where to get it. We have no more than 24 hours to get to the Lone Star State, where our proof is waiting. You ready and willin'?" 

Scully couldn't help but grin at Mulder's eager expression. She was excited also, she had to admit, to being away from the dreaded paper work and back into the field. Finally, if everything went according to plan, the evidence they had been searching for would finally be theirs, after so many years. 

And then Scully felt it, just a twinge at the back of her head, a dull throbbing, that progressively got worse and more painful as the seconds passed. Pressing her hands against the sides of her head, she let out a yelp, causing Mulder to scramble over to her side and ask what was wrong. "Migraine," she managed to cry out softly, before another bout of fresh pain engulfed her. 

Mulder couldn't believe his eyes. At first he had thought Scully had been playing a prank, kidding around in anticipation of their latest adventure. But it became obvious that Scully was in agony as she let out a yelp in pain, followed by a whisper of a diagnosis. Grabbing a mug, he poured out the coffee on the floor and ran upstairs, not worrying about the stain he had produced, shoving asides some workers. When he reached the water fountain he filled it with the cool liquid and ran back to the office. Pulling out a bottle of pain relievers out from a drawer, he handed some pills to Scully, watching in satisfaction as she accepted them. 

*When will this stop?!* Scully couldn't understand what was taking so long and she glanced over at Mulder, who said 15 minutes had passed, in a voice three times as loud as normal. This was much more painful than any migraine she had ever received and she begged out loud for relief from the pain. Suddenly her vision became blurry and she blinked rapidly, hoping to clear the image. She was Mulder's face grow more concerned, his eyebrows knitted together in concern for her, his arms outstretched. She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness as she fell, unconscious, into Mulder's arms, grateful for the relief from the agony that had suffocated her. 

* * * 

The constant murmur of voices brought Scully back to a type of consciousness, where she was relieved to find the headache mysteriously gone. She could hear the humming of the electric lights overhead and she could feel the cold, paper-like gown, covered with the also chilly sheet. Stretching her arms over her head as if waking from a deep sleep, Scully opened her eyes slowly, prepared to close them, in protection from the harsh lights. But nothing but darkness greeted her. Calmly reassuring herself that a bandage might be covering her eyes, she reached up, to encounter he eyelids and the soft brushing of her eyelashes as she blinked rapidly, searching for any light. She drew in a sharp breathe of air and bolted upright in the bed, feeling the tugging of the IV at her arm and of the prongs giving her oxygen through her nose. Scully heard a rustling and she stopped moving, listening for the culprit. A low voice called her name quietly and she recognized it as Mulder. "Mulder? Where are you?" 

"I'm right here, Scully," came the reply and there was more rustling, fabric against fabric, and she assumed that Mulder was standing up. He brushed back a piece of her hair, causing her to shiver at the unexpected touch. He immediately became concerned and asked what was wrong. 

Scully started to shake uncontrollably, knowing the answer to the next question but feeling the need to ask it anyway. "Why can't I see you?" 

A sharp intake of air followed and Scully realized Mulder hadn't known anything. she felt a rush of air as he lurched to the wall and pressed the bright red button, which would beckon the nurse. While they waited, Scully heard Mulder whisper rapidly as he pressed her close to his side. "I'm sure it's nothing, Scully, we'll find out, it's okay, it'll be okay, everything will be okay..." She wondered who he was comforting, knowing that both of them wanted, no, *needed* to believe. 

END PART ONE 

Disclaimer: They aren't mine and will never be. I haven't made any money, nor will I, and I will give them back when I'm finished borrowing them 

Author's note: I love that, I'm an author. Hehehe. I haven't gotten that much feedback so I'm encouraging you to please write me a response! I have more written out, just enough to tell you more about what's going on, but I won't post it until I know that you don't think it is a waste of time. Some of you may recognize the major theme (blindness) from Nicole Perry's "Goin Nowhere". But there are differences, trust me. Oh, and I recommend you read her story, it is a wonderful fanfic. E-mail me if you want it! Anyway, write back! 


End file.
